Vital Signs
by SereneKarma
Summary: Being stuck in hospital should not be entertaining, but when your nurse is a cute blonde who seems to be interested in your shenanigans, Catra couldn't help but enjoy her time there. Based on the Tumblr Hospital AU prompt


*

Catra was more loopy than she would have expected to be, the morphine currently pumping through her veins making her all disoriented. Then again, she had just became conscious after having had surgery on her broken leg after she had been in quite an embarrassing accident. She had not expected to have ended up in the hospital with a broken leg after a dare from Lonnie, but she supposed it could have been a lot worse. That is the last time she accepted a dare from Lonnie, that's for sure. The other had dared her to stand on her motorbike as she rode it, but she hadn't anticipated the bump on the road which resulted her falling and landing quite badly.

The tan girl had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't realized that one of the nurses had walked in. "Ms. Catra Weaver?" The blonde asked, holding a clipboard in hand that she had retrieved from the end of the bed that held the patient's informed. "My name is Adora, I'll be your attending nurse while you reside here for recovery. I believe you were informed that we would need to check your vitals upon you awaken from the anesthetic you were placed on during your surgery." Catra looked at the blonde blankly, staring her up and down before humming. "If I had known I'd get such a pretty princess as a nurse, I would have broken my leg earlier." The loopy feline said flirtatiously.

Adora raised an eyebrow, giggling softly as she approached the patient and placed the clipboard on the nightstand besides the bed. "I assure you Ms. Weaver, you would not have enjoyed the pain you were in when the ambulance brought you to the ER. Speaking of pain, are you feeling any pain or discomfort? We did give you a small amount of morphine to assist with the pain, but at the moment we are unable to increase the dosage until all of the anesthetic has cleared from your system."

"Oh, fight me. I would have been just fine. I was not in that much pain when I came in that I can assure you of." She replied snarkily, a pout rested on her lips as she looked over at her nurse who seemed to be arranging some medical instruments. Catra shook her head, smirking softly at the gorgeous blonde in front of her. "I'm doing just fine, princess. Even more so now that you're here." She replied with a wink, making Adora feel even more amused. "Maybe later, I wouldn't want to fight you right now." She said as she wrote down the current state that her patient was in on the clipboard.

The nurse grabbed the blood pressure cuff, explaining to Catra what she would be doing. "Is it alright if I take your vital signs? We do need to have that information on file." The feline shrugged, raising her arm and offering it to Adora. "Do what you need to, princess." Adora sighed in relief and nodded at the other. She was glad that despite the other being out of it, she was being cooperative. Most of her experiences with patients that were still under medication left them quite uncooperative or unresponsive when she had to do this step. "I'll be changing the settings on the bed so that you're sitting up, that way we can have more accurate readings. Is that alright with you, Ms. Weaver?"

Catra grumbled, pouting at Adora before nodding at the nurse. "Only if you stop calling me Ms. Weaver. I'm pretty sure that we're the same age and it's weird. Just call me Catra." The nurse gave her a teasing smirk and rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll only stop if you stop calling me princess. Seems like a fair bargain?" She said as she changed the settings on the bed and carefully adjusting the patient on the bed. "Awww, but the name suits you so perfectly. You look like such a princess. Or would you prefer that I call you Adora-ble?" She said with a flirty smirk, making the blonde blush slightly.

Adora bit her lip, proceeding to check the other's vitals before quietly replying. "I think I prefer princess a lot more than I do a pun version of my name." She said and gave the attractive patient a small smile as she continued to check her vitals. They stayed quiet for that while, Catra seemingly just watching the nurse do her job until she finished up with checking her vital signs.

"Everything seems to be normal, Ms. W- I mean… Catra. Is there anything that you need before I return to my area?" Catra grinned as Adora fixed her bed again and hummed thoughtfully. "Think you can bring me a whole bunch of pillows? My bed back home is covered in them, so I normally sleep in a big pile, but since I'll be stuck here for a while…" She paused and gave her nurse an adorable pout, making the blonde sigh softly. "I'll see what I can do, but the most that I can promise is two pillows. I'm not sure if I'd be able to bring anymore."

Catra grinned and nodded happily, shifting slightly to get more comfortable in the firm bed. "I'll take what I can get, thanks princess." She purred, winking at the other as she rested her head back against her current pillow. Adora couldn't help but smile and shake her head once more in amusement before heading out of the room. She supposed that she could use her break to go in search of a couple of pillow. She was pretty sure that she had seen a sale at the store down the street for some pillows that were $3.50 each. Buying a couple for her cute patient didn't seem like such a bad idea.

The next day when Catra had woken up, she was surrounded by at least 8 pillows and she would have been feeling very comfortable had it not been for the aching pain in her leg. She didn't have long before her thoughts of the pain were thoroughly interrupted by the knock on the door. "Catra? Are you up yet?" The familiar voice came from the door, making her peek from underneath her pile of pillows and raise an eyebrow at the adorable blonde nurse from yesterday. "Hey Adora~ Come back to actually fight me this time?" She asked from beneath the pile of pillows.

Adora smile and burst into light hearted laughter before shaking her head. "Nah, I have a feeling you'd win anyways, Ms. Motorcycle trick doer." The feline grumbled softly, her ears flattening on her head briefly as she identified the teasing tone in her nurse's voice. "Fight me, princess." She grumbled, making the blonde laugh one more time. "Is this your way of asking me on a date? Aww, I didn't think you like me."

Catra's freckled cheeks became a deep shade of red as she stumbled over her words in an attempt to refute the nurse's claim. "I, What! No, I don't like you! Get over yourself, princess!" She called out as she threw a pillow at the blonde which only made her giggle even more as she sidestepped the projectile. "I didn't say anything~" Adora said with faux innocence as she proceeded to pick up the pillow and place it back on Catra's bed. "Now, I imagine that you must be feeling uncomfortable considering it's been 24 hours since you were administered any pain medication. Luckily for you, Doctor Angella sent me over to do just that. Think you can hold still long enough under your pillow fort for me to connect you to the IV again?" She asked as she carefully rearranged the pillows so that she could reach Catra's arm.

"Hecking fight me, Adora." A chuckle filled the space between them once more. "Maybe some other time, Catra." The blonde replied as she connected her patient to the IV that contained the pain medication.

A week had passed since Catra had been admitted to the ER and she could honestly say that it had been the best week of her life. She had been in Adora's care the entire time when the blonde was on shift which seemed to match up perfectly to Catra's sleep schedule. They had started this snarky but playful kind of friendship between the two of them. But even Catra had to admit that she would not mind pressing her lips against the blonde's for while… a long while.

The reason why she had been kept in the hospital for long had been because of how badly her bone had splintered in the accident, but according to the doctor she was healing just fine and would be discharged to recover at home with Scorpio's help (bless her). She was mildly disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Adora after being discharged. Surely the blonde had just kept her entertained and dealt with her drugged up self because she was her nurse. She would miss spending time with the princess, that's for sure.

Catra yawned boredly, having had nothing to do besides be on her phone and watch netflix while stuck in her hospital room alone. Again, Adora had also saved her sanity by staying for a while and chatting with her after she had been assigned as her personal nurse to take care of her. She enjoyed having the blonde around, they just seemed to get along so well.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the voice of the very person she had been thinking about, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she saw that this time the other's hair was not in its usual ponytail but rather it cascaded down her shoulders in flowy waves. "Hey Catra, I heard that you were being discharged later today." Adora started off softly, biting her lip as she looked down at the ground before focusing back on the feline. "I wanted to give you a little gift, as a congratulations for your speedy recovery. Well, not necessarily recovery considering you're still headling but you're healing quite quickly so… yeah." She coughed softly as she became flustered from her scrambled attempt to communicate with the other. "Anyways… I wanted you to have this… It's not much, I got it from the gift shop downstairs but I saw it and thought of you…"

Adora said as she handed the small box to the other, making sure it wouldn't fall. "I also brought you some bags so that you can take the pillows home. I… had seen them on sale so I had bought them when you asked, so feel free to take them home…" The blonde bites her lip again before offering a shy smile and placing the bags on the bedside table. "I, um, you can open it now if you'd like…" She mumbles to the feline, leaving Catra quite curious as she looks down at the box in her hand.

Catra opened the top of the box, looking curiously down at the contents as she took it out. Held on her hand was a mug with a cute cat on it, making her laugh softly. "Thanks, princess. This is really nice." She replied before noticing that there seemed to be something written on the other side of the mug. Catra turns the mug around, a blush burning on her cheeks as she read what it said. The words read "Fight me? 3 - Adora" with a phone written right underneath them. She looked up about to give Adora her answer, only to realize the nurse had already disappeared from the room.

A small smirk appeared on her lips as she reached for her phone, putting the nurse's number on her phone and sending a message to the number. She places the cup back in its original packaging before placing it on the bedside table just as her phone vibrated.

Catra: _I might just have to hold you to that, princess~_

Adora 3: _Only if you let me be your personal nurse till you recover. Then we can fight, though I'd much prefer if we cuddle :)_

Catra: _Who said we can't do both? ;P_

The End!

Hope that you liked reading my story!!


End file.
